


Proximity

by tisfan



Series: Good Omens Bingo [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Wings, crowley's nebula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: B2 for the ineffable bingo - Star GazingLooking up into the night sky...





	Proximity

The earth might have been just over six thousand years old, but the stars were much, much older. Before She had declared the first official day, there really wasn’t much to the whole idea of time.

Crowley stretched out on the hill, and when Crowley stretched, he seemed to get even longer and stringier and snake-like than he was on other, less stretchy occasions. He lay flat on his back, one hand tucked at the back of his neck and looked up at the stars.

“It’s a very lovely nebula, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, leaning his head against Crowley’s hip. It was sort of a bony hip, all protruding edges and not very comfortable, but Aziraphale didn’t mind. Crowley was patting through the tangle of pale, baby soft hair on Aziraphale’s head, and that made it worth the while.

“It is, isn’t it?” Crowley said.

“Have you been… well, back?”

Crowley shook his head, which Aziraphale couldn’t see, but could feel as a regretful shudder along Crowley’s leg. “Nah, demons don’t really fly anymore, you know. Still have wings, but--”

“How were you planning to get to Alpha Centauri, then? If you’d decided to go.”

“Honestly?”

“Aren’t we always honest with each other, my dear Crowley?”

“Angel, I’ve been lying to you since the very first day, when what I said was ‘that went over like a lead balloon’ and what I wanted to say was ‘I don’t suppose you’d like to come home with me and be my very own?’”

“Oh, good lord,” Aziraphale said, nudging Crowley’s thigh. “You are too much, sometimes.”

“I like to think I’m just enough,” Crowley said. “But, to answer your question, I was hoping you’d come with me, and teach me how to fly again.”

Aziraphale sat up. “Would you like to go for a little flight, then, my dear?”

“Anywhere you want to go.”


End file.
